


TBUniverse 2: Early Late Night

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Fox has lost something and his lovers help him getting over the loss.





	TBUniverse 2: Early Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

TBUniverse 2: Early Late Night

### TBUniverse 2: Early Late Night

#### by Nicholas

  


Title: TBUniverse 2: Early Late Night  
Author: Nicholas  
E-Mail: Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Rating: R  
Category: Relationship 

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. 

Warnings: See TBUniverse 1 

\-- 

It's warm. 

I'm just waking up. 

I hear their voices downstairs, Alex must have come home, but it's all so very far away. I cuddle further into the blankets, the pillow hugged tightly to my body, very tightly. It's soft and warm. 

Where is...? 

My right hand leaves the pillow and frantically moves over the mattress, dipping into every crease, every hiding place it could have found itself in, but it's not there. Where is it? I throw the pillow aside, the blanket ends up on the floor next to the bed and my eyes dart around, searching wildly in the dimness of the room. But it's not there. I feel the first tears rising into my eyes and the sniffles start, quietly first, then louder, turning into sobbing and outright bawling. I collapse on the now bare sheets, hugging myself tightly. It's not there anymore. Where is it? Who has taken it from me? 

"Daddy," I whisper to myself softly, with every repetition the words grow from whisper to wails. "Daddy, Daddy, where is it? Where did it go? Daddy, please!" Then I collapse back on the bed, shivering in the cool bedroom without a blanket, shivering from the exhaustion, the realization that it's not there. 

I hear their footsteps on the stairs, sniffling I push myself up and crawl down from the bed into a corner, pulling the blanket up and over me. They're not supposed to see me like that. They'll surely just laugh about me bawling over it, and then...and then they'll go and I'll be all alone. No, they cannot see me like that. 

It's dark under the blanket. The floor is cold. I'm shivering and shaking. The door opens softly, I hear it, the sound of the door opening and I press myself further into the corner. Surely they'll be angry that I messed up the bed, surely they'll be angry, I don't want them to be angry. 

I hear their steps, entering the room, coming closer, closer, closer until they stop in front of me and I can see his shoes from under the blanket. My choked sobs force their way out of my throat when I feel him drawing the blanket away from me. 

"Hush, Fox, little one, it's alright. Everything's alright. Shhh, don't cry, little one, we're here." And I feel his hand brushing away the tears from my face softly and then he slides down and sits next to me and immediately I sling my arms around his neck and openly cry and sob on his shoulder, snot running from my nose and mixing with my tears and spittle on his starched white shirt. His hand rubs slow circles on my back and he continues to murmur into my ear. 

I feel Alex kneeling behind me and hugging me from there, his body heat making me feel nicely warm and protected, his shirt feels strange on my naked back. His hand is carefully pushing the sweaty strands of hair from my face, lingering on the tear tracks and softly removing the wetness with his finger. That's nice. Nice. Very nice. I feel loved but every time I feel like I can stop the crying I remember that it is missing and the sobs start again. 

"Shhhh, baby," Alex whispers into my ear. "What is it, what makes you cry, my little one, what is it? What's so bad, Fox, we are here, we are here, we won't leave you, it's alright, alright. Tell us, little one, what is it? Oh, don't cry, baby, don't cry, little one, we've got you." 

I let my head sink onto Walter's shoulder. I'm tired now. There are no more tears. Only tired and cold. I start shivering again despite the two men warming me so nicely from back and front. It's brrr, cold, very cold suddenly, but I'm so tired. 

Walter scoops me up, my arms still loosely around his neck, and he carries me over to the bed, lays me down carefully. I roll into a tight ball, cold, the sheets are so cold. I'm cold. And tired. And it's freezing. And they're not holding me anymore. 

And it's still gone. 

I start sniffling again and new tears threaten to fall every second. In an instant Alex is by my side and lies down next to me, spooning me, holding me tight against his warm body while Walter is moving around, looking for the blankets, the pillows that must be strewn around in the room from my frantic search for it. He places the covers over both of us and they're cold too, and a whining sound escapes from my lips. 

"Shhh, baby, they'll get warm soon. A few moments and it will be all warm," Alex whispers while his hands are rubbing up and down on my chest, making my blood flow to warm me up. I cuddle back against him, enjoying the breathing human being with the beating heart, with warmth behind me and soon I am cocooned again in warmth, the blankets pulled up to my nose, my own breath feeling warm upon exhalation. I snuggle deeper, sleepily rubbing my nose against blankets, which makes the man behind me chuckle. And there's that thought again. 

It's still not there. 

"It's...I don't know where it is, I was sleeping and woke up and it wasn't there anymore and I was looking for it and I couldn't find it, couldntfindit, not there, nothere, idon'tknowwhereitis," I wail in a torrent of words, heaving dry sobs. 

"Shhh, baby, what is not there anymore? What is it?" Walter asks from above then sits down, the bed is dipping slightly. His big hand is ruffling through my hair and I lean into the touch. 

"The...the paci, it's gone. I don't know where it is. I tried looking for it but it's not there," I wail loudly, then bury my face in the blankets, red color rushing to my cheeks again, tears of embarrassment rising in my eyes, sobs rising in my throat. 

"Ohh, baby," Alex croons. "We'll look for it tomorrow when it's day outside. Don't worry, we'll find it and before you know it, you'll have it again." 

I wail even more, my voice not quite forming words anymore, the sounds barely intelligible, frequently interrupted by sobs and sniffles. "But I want it now, I want it now, I want...I want it...now...now." I want it. I miss it. It's away and I haven't found it. 

Alex starts talking to me again, his hands rubbing circles on my chest, slowly, ever so slowly rubbing circles and making me calm. And his hands are so very warm, so nice on my naked skin, and he feels nice against my back. But it's still missing. 

"Shhh, little one, it's okay, it's okay. I bought one today. Well, I wanted it to be a surprise for you, a present. I'll just give it to you now, what do you say, Fox? I saw it in the store and I liked it and I thought I'd get it for you. Would you like to have it, Fox?" 

I halfway turn around to him, looking at his face over my shoulder, my eyes widening slightly. Wow. My hero. Has gotten me a present. He has walked through the store and thought of me and bought something. I look at him in awe, some spittle dropping from my open mouth that he brushes away with a smile. I whine when one of his hands leaves its resting place on my chest. 

"Shhh, baby, I only have to take it out of my back-pocket okay?" 

I think about that for a second and fully turn around to face him. Yeah, that is okay. I nod eagerly and my eyes track his every movement. Meanwhile I feel Walter getting into bed with us and spooning me from behind now. I lean back against his broad chest, while my eyes never leave Alex's hand moving to his pocket, to draw out my present. Wow, a present. Walter is holding me safe and warm against himself. That's nice. 

Alex's hand vanishes under the blankets and my eyes can't keep track of the movements anymore which causes a slight protesting sound to rise in my throat. Walter's hushing sounds make me relax against him again and wait for Alex's hand to reappear. Finally it does. He has it closed to a fist which makes me take my protests up a notch again. He slowly opens his hand and lets me admire the pacifier. 

It looks nice, a deep, deep blue with a smiling sun. I like it. It's nice. And it's even nicer because he brought it as a present for me. I still miss the other one, my cute little Snoopy-pacifier, but this will do. It will be good. But how to...? 

I eye it nervously while Alex watches me. It's lying in the open, invitingly on his outstretched palm, it's twinkling and almost telling me to take it and pop it into my mouth. But I don't. Not yet, not then anyway. 

I tear my eyes away from the pacifier and back to Alex's face. He smiles at me. "Shall I?" he asks gently and I nod softly, shyly averting my eyes. Instantly the fingers of his other hand are on my chin. 

"Don't, Fox, don't be ashamed of feeling the way you do. It's who you are. It's you. We love you for being you," he says in a serious tone that makes my mouth hang open again in apt concentration. Smiling he ruffles my hair and then the hand with the pacifier slowly moves towards my mouth, my eyes transfixed on it, following its journey with a wide-open stare. As it touches my lips, a surge of arousal runs through me, settling as a comfortable low burning warmth in my stomach. I grip the nipple tightly, before easing up and letting him slip it into my mouth. 

His hand doesn't leave the plastic but keeps a hold on it, moving it gently back and forth, making it slide in and out, watching how it disappears and reappears with rapt attention. Walter's hands have stilled also and I can sense more than see that he is watching, too. My eyes flutter shut, my head sinks back on the pillow that Walter must have placed below my head. Alex teases me with the pacifier, moving it in and out in a steady rhythm, then mapping my lips with it, while my tongue is trying to capture it again. He completely pulls it out from time to time, puts it barely into my reach again, only to pull away. It makes protesting sounds, whining, mewling, moaning sounds emerge. And I am enjoying it, a lot. 

I feel warm and loved and held and protected and I'm enjoying it. After a while, Alex ceases his playing and I notice how tired I have become again, so I let myself sink into their embrace, tightly loved and held, and their good-night kisses onto my face, the corners of my mouth, my eyelids, my neck, my hair, just increase that fuzzy feeling in my stomach. 

The blankets are wrapped tight around us. And tomorrow will be a new day with all those big things happening, but for now I am just little me and I don't let myself be bothered by anything else. For now, I feel good. 

Very good.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nicholas


End file.
